


Еда: Готовим вместе с Онни, или Что делать, если твои родственники — сладкоежки

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Photoset, Recipe, Soup, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Отведайте mustikkakeitto (черничный суп)!Рецепт бюджетного и легкого лакомства для одного разведчика.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Еда: Готовим вместе с Онни, или Что делать, если твои родственники — сладкоежки

Если вы разведчик, и ваша жизнь не так уж сладка, всегда можно найти способ ее скрасить. Например, традиционным черничным супом, который одинаково хорошо хлебается ложкой и пьется из термоса. Прост в исполнении, быстр в готовке, как появившиеся на горизонте гости, и любим всеми, как котики. 

**Сложность:** сможет даже неимунный  
**Время приготовления:** 20-30 минут  
**Количество порций:** 3-4 порции

### Ингредиенты:

[ ](https://imgur.com/5A5ZVVf.jpg)

350 гр. свежей или замороженной дыханием зимы черники,  
4 ст.л. сахарной пудры или сахара настолько мелкого помола, что даже разведчик с самым острым зрением не отличит крупинки друг от друга,  
700 мл воды, прозрачной как гладь финского озера (но для готовки лучше возьмите питьевую, а то мало ли кто в вашем озере водится),  
1,5 ст.л. кукурузного или картофельного крахмала.

### Процесс приготовления:

  1. Соберите чернику в лесу без троллей, гигантов и прочей хтони, которая намеревается вас съесть, как вы чернику.
  2. Промойте ее и уберите все лишние ветки, мусор и прочие ненужные элементы. 
  3. Если черника была заморожена, разморозьте естественным путем или собственным пылающим взглядом. 
  4. Залейте в кастрюлю воду, добавьте сахарную пудру, засыпьте чернику. Оставьте несколько ягод для украшения, если вы любите красиво поданную еду или если вы хотите их съесть не в жидком виде. 

[](https://imgur.com/qv30yys.jpg)

  5. Помешивая, доведите смесь до кипения и готовьте на медленном огне 15-20 минут, пока ягоды не станут мягкими и готовыми к короткой жизни в качестве пюре. Если есть желание, можете им помочь. 
  6. Временно снимите кастрюлю с плиты. В отдельной чашке (если у вас еще остались свободные после того, как домочадцы растащили их по своим комнатам) смешайте крахмал с небольшим количеством воды. Одной рукой влейте получившуюся жидкость в кастрюлю, не забывая помешивать суп в процессе.
  7. Верните кастрюлю на медленный огонь и готовьте блюдо, пока жидкость немного не загустеет.

[](https://imgur.com/CS2poQ3.jpg)

  8. Перелейте готовый суп в термос, чтобы можно было его пить во время патруля, или подавайте его любой температуры в тарелках.



[ ](https://imgur.com/LgkbzfE.jpg)


End file.
